


If My Heart Was a House

by JustAndrea



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Hater's trying to be a good bf and ends up popping the 2nd biggest question you could ask, M/M, character focused, date conversation, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: “Uh huh, I see… And how many planets does Wander have?” “NONE! Zero! I don’t even think he has a house!”





	If My Heart Was a House

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, haven’t written one of these in a while! Buuuut I still love the Skeleton Dance pairing to bits, and this one line from ‘The It’ - that I haven’t even watched recently, it just popped into my head but whatever - resulted in me thinking of a certain idea and writing a whole fic about it. So, yeah, enjoy the fluff! ^v^

“...Do you have a house somewhere?”

Wander looked up, giving his date a curious look. Even if Hater had gotten better at asking questions and making an effort to get to know people, he still didn’t just ask them out of the blue like this - especially when they were this specific, yet didn’t relate to him in any way. Still, Wander had no reason not to give him an answer. “Well, no. Not in this Galaxy, at least.”

Hater furrowed his brow. “So you _ do _ have a house somewhere?”

“If I do, it’s escapin’ my memory at the moment,” Wander told him, though he didn’t seem too bothered by this, “Oh! There was this one house was made for me by a lovely planet by the name of Janet! It was…” His smile faltered a bit. “It was, ah… heh, a bit much, to be honest, and I only spent an hour or so there. But, it was still a very lovely home!” And he hoped that, now that Janet was a bit more habitable, maybe she’d encourage some other creatures to make a home on her.

“...Wait, so you’ve met an actual living- Right. Of course you have.” His wandering weirdo of a boyfriend just giggled at that. “But I mean, an actual house that you lived in and just decided to leave one day to be a traveler or universal helper or whatever.”

“Heh, if I did, I’d imagine that it’s gotten preeeeetty dirty by now. Maybe someone who needs it is livin’ there now! Or maybe they tore it down to make other things. All that wood or metal or brick or whatever it was made of would probably do a lotta good.” The nomad then pondered for an extra moment or two as he sipped his drink. “I don’t think I had a house anywhere though… Pretty sure I don’t.”

At this point, Hater was used to his boyfriend’s sort of carefree attitude. In fact, hardly anything about Wander surprised him anymore, and even the things that had once been considered annoying (and even the things that still were annoying) were now so familiar that he’d almost miss them if they were apart for too long. But even so… Who was just so nonchalant about something like this?

“Did you ever have a house, Hater?” Wander asked suddenly, making Hater flinch a bit. The skeletal lord then scowls, mumbling his answer under his breath. “...I-I’m sorry, Hater, I didn’t quite catch that. What-?”

“I SAID I DON’T REMEMBER!” Hater shouted. He ignores the various stares that he’s now getting from around the cafe and instead simply glares into his mug of hot chocolate. “I don’t… I mean, I remember a ship crash, sort of… And some old city, and finding my van and Peepers, but…”

“It’s okay,” he heard a quiet voice tell him. Hater glanced back up, and while Wander is giving him another warm smile, this one doesn’t quite meet the nomad’s eyes. “I don’t always remember everything either, but it’s okay.” 

There’s a comfortable moment of silence between them, and their hands end up meeting under the small stable, an action neither of them even needs to think about.

“...Hmph, it’d probably be a waste if you did have a house.”

“Oh, and why’s that?” Wander asked, once again more intrigued than offended.

“Well, cause you’re you!” Hater replied, as if it’s the simplest answer in the universe, “Not only would you have to leave it all the time to travel and help and stuff, but you’re such a goody-goody that you’d purposely make it as small as possible so that you weren’t in anyone’s way. And I know you don’t like having a ton of stuff, and you get the stuff you do want from your hat-” 

“ _ Need _ ,” Wander corrected him, reaching up to adjust the rim of his helpful headpiece ever-so-slightly.

“Right right,  _ need _ from your hat, so you wouldn’t even need a closet or a dresser. And you’d use a campfire to cook your food probably, and- Well, by that point you don’t even need a house! That’s why you don’t have one! Because you’d barely even use it!”

“Heh, sounds about right to me,” the nomad chuckled. It was true, he didn’t really need much. He could easily survive on just a few veggies a day and the upbeat tunes of his banjo on most days. And he did love exploring, so he probably wouldn’t be home very often, if it all. It’d be his house in name only. So Hater was right on the money in those aspects. Although, he was wrong about one thing…

“I don’t think I’d have a tent though,” he explained, taking another quick sip of his honey tea before continuing, “Tents are great for travelin’ and givin’ you shelter at a short notice, but as for a house to live in… Well, I think I’d like a BIG house!”

Hater gaped at him. “You… You’re serious? You, of all people, would actually want to live in a MANSION?!”

“Oh no, definitely not a mansion!” Wander laughed, “That’d be pretty, sure, but wayyyy too fancy for me! I’d just want a big house with lots of spare rooms and space, for friends to stay in, or for people who just need a place to rest their head for the night.”

“Ahhh,” Hater nodded. Okay, that definitely sounded more like Wander. “Right… Would you want to have an observatory in your house? You know, so you could still see the stars and stuff?”

Wander shook his head. “Nah, I’d still want to look at the stars up close. Although, I wouldn’t mind havin’ huge windows. Nothing like having a great view! Probably a big dining room too… And a kitchen able to cook plenty of yummy treats, and a nice back porch to sit on during warm night, and a big gym room with plenty of equipment-”

“Wait, you like working out?” Hater questioned.

“No, but Sylvia does!” Wander grinned, “And I’d make sure it would have everything she’d need! Ooh, and a pool too! Syl just loves goin’ for relaxing swims, and I bet we could put in a fun water slide too!”

“Hmm,” the skeleton nodded, “And what about a tv room? You can’t have a house without somewhere to watch tv!”

“Of course!” Wander agreed, “I’d have a nice lil’ tv room with lots of couches and pillows and blankets, and a game room too! With billiards and darts and board games-” His smile grew a bit- “Of course I can’t forget all your favorite vidya games, Hater!”

“Hmph,” Hater crossed his arms, trying to hide his smirk, “if you’re really gonna put all the games that  _ I _ want in there, the place would probably look more like an arcade than just a game room!”

“Works for me!”

“And the house has to have a music room!” Hater yelled in a tone that most would call demanding, but Wander could hear it as enthusiasm, “Somewhere where I can play my guitar and record all my awesome rock songs! And you would have your banjo and piano and any other instruments you play there too.” Though he didn’t think amps for banjos were a thing, but he was sure Wander didn’t care.

“Yeah, that sounds great! Oh! And we _ can’t  _ forget Mister Peepers! Hmmm…” The nomad tapped his chin in thought. “How ‘bout a library! Course, that’d be a room that everyone could enjoy but, I’m sure Mister Peepers would enjoy havin’ a quiet place to read up on strategies and weapons and all that. Maybe we’d make sure he’d have his own lil’ home office too!”

“Knowing how hard he works, it’d probably end up being his bedroom too,” Hater told him, rolling his eyes slightly, “And speaking of bedrooms, they’d all have to have huge beds in them, and you couldn’t paint any of the bedroom walls with the bright colors that you probably like if you want anyone to actually sleep in them.”

“Fair enough! Hmm, maybe we could have houseguests choose their favorite colors then!” Wander suggested, “And, if there wasn’t already a room that was painted their favorite color then, well, we’d just pick a room, do a quick paint job and, ta-da!”

A completely silly idea, so it didn’t surprise Hater at all that Wander was completely on board for it. “Would that be how the rest of the house would look then?” he asked, “Just random colors and decoration things that people like? Or would it just have star or space-themed decorations cause that’s the stuff  _ you _ like?” Frankly, it was hard for him to imagine his own home without its lightning bolt and skull-themed decor, but would Wander even care about the decor?

Probably not, and this was only further proven by the nomad’s undecided shrug. “I’m not sure! Haven’t really thought much on decor. Although, there is one last thing that any house of mine would just HAVE to have.”

Hater sat up slightly at that. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“A giant balloon.”

He blinked. “...What?”

“Or, maybe a bunch’a lil’ balloons that are as strong as one big balloon! Or a giant engine attached to the back of the house. Or maybe a hover pad buried under the house would be easier,” Wander continued to explain, “Well, whatever it’d be, it would just have to be something that would allow the house to fly whenever we wanted to see somethin’ or visit somewhere. That way we could still see all the neat things in the Galaxy while still havin’ a place to hang our hats, plus shelter from any asteroids or solar winds.”

“...” For nearly ten seconds, Hater just stared at Wander in disbelief, until he finally found his voice. “Wander… That’s a SHIP. You’re thinking of a spaceship.” Wander stared back at him. After a moment, Hater added. “Or, or an RV, that could work too I guess. But you said you wanted a bunch of rooms, so-”

Suddenly, Wander bursted into a fit of laughter. “Oh, golly!” he managed to say in-between his giggles, “We were so focused on talkin’ about houses that I completely forgot!” And as he continued to laugh, Hater just shook his head at the furry goofball, and tried not to let his own amused chuckles be heard.

Soon enough, his laughter began to die down, and Wander managed to catch his breath. And once he did, Hater decided to ask a question that, now that he thought about it, made much more sense than his first. “So, why don’t you have a ship then? I mean, I know you have those orbubble things-”

“Yeah, the orbital transporters are pretty handy,” Wander nodded, “Certainly easier than tryin’ to pay for a interplanetary taxi or hitchin’ a ride on a space coaster, though orbubbles do sometimes have a bad habit of poppin’...” Leaning back into his seat, he continued, “Still, I think it’s worth it, having a clear view of everything around you, knowing that you’re not gonna miss any amazing sights and just takin’ your time getting from planet to planet. Gotta make sure to stop and smell the roses, you know? And in that sense, orbubbles are just perfect!”

“...Yeah, I guess they’re alright.” The skeleton slouched a bit now, and absentmindedly tapped his nearly empty mug, distorting the reflection that sat at the bottom.  

“...Course, if I ever got more travelin’ partners, I’d maybe have to get a ship one day,” Wander admitted quietly, glancing away as well. Hater said nothing, and soon enough the conversation moved on from the subject of houses and ships and house-ships. 

Wander began sharing a story he had just remembered about some underwater farmers that he and Sylvia recently met. As for his date, he stayed silent, his mouth usually filled with the pastries that he kept ordering to their table. Wander could tell something was on his mind, but he could also tell that Hater was still listening to him even as he ate, and that was enough for him.

Eventually though, the cafe owner announced that they were closing soon, so the two politely left their seats and walked out the door. Wander gave the owner one last wave goodbye before turning back to Hater. “Well, I guess we should be headin’ back, huh?”

“Yeah, guess so,” Hater mumbled, his eyes hidden under his hood.

“I think Syl and I were plannin’ on lookin’ for camp somewhere around Xucluoter,” Wander told him as he began walking, his eyes wandering (no pun intended) up towards the few stars above the small town skyline. “It’s this really shady planet with lots of comfy trees to sleep in! Though you do have to be careful about campfires… Anyway, I was thinkin’ we could meet up again around the Drion system? I heard that they’ve got a pretty popular barbeque chain around there, and I know how you like your burgers and-!”

“I have a ship!” 

Wander stopped. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at Hater, who hadn’t even moved from his spot. The skeleton was blushing at his outburst, and it only got brighter as Wander walked back over to him.

“I-I… I  _ know _ that you already know that I have a ship, but… I-I do have one. A big one, with lots of rooms, a-and big windows, and a pretty good gym and, just, a bunch of other stuff. So, ugh, so yeah, I… I have a ship.” With that, Hater looked away again, his scowl deepening as his hands shook. However, this didn’t last long once he felt a warm, soft, gentle hand touch his arm.

“...Well, alright then.” Slowly, Wander pulled him down into a crouching position, and kissed him on the cheek. It was only when Hater turned his head and looked him in the eyes on his own that Wander gave him a second, longer kiss on the lips. 

“Come on,” Wander smiled, moving his hand so it was now gripping Hater’s tightly. The skeletal lord had no words - none that he could get out without stuttering, at least - but still managed to give his boyfriend a shaky smile, squeezing his hand in return. “Let’s go home.”

And so, that’s what they did.

**THE END**


End file.
